


Bedtime stories

by Adagal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, Silver is Shadow and Sonic's son in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Shadow tells his son a bedtime story
Relationships: Sonic/Shadow (Implied)
Kudos: 30





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> Silver is a small child here (like 5 years old), and is very cute, that is all (just in case some clarification was needed here). also this came from a discord convo :)

“Alright kid, bedtime.”

Silver giggled as Shadow tucked him into bed. The small hedgehog had his favorite blue pajamas on, and kept trying to hold on to his dad’s arm as he fell onto his bed.

“Can I have a bedtime story now, daddy?” Silver asked, nestling under his covers.

“May I…” Shadow corrected.

Silver grumbled a little and crossed his arms. “May I have a bedtime story, daddy?”

Shadow knelt down at Silver’s bedside, resting his chin on his arms. “You may. What story would you like to hear?”

Silver thought about it for a minute, before answering, “The one about the alien!”

Shadow smiled, recalling the tale. He hadn’t told that one for a while. It was a good one to revisit, he thought.

“Alright, ready?” Silver nodded, snuggling his teddy bear.

“Once upon a time… there was an alien. He had a nice life living with all his friends on his home planet. There was one alien named Marie, however, who was the alien’s best friend. They had a lot of fun playing together. But one day, a group of bad aliens attacked their home planet. Marie helped her friend escape to outer space, but she was sad she couldn’t go with him, because she had to help defend her planet. The alien was very sad he could never see his friend again.”

“And then he arrived on Earth!” Silver continued. Shadow smirked and playfully ruffled Silver’s quills.

“Hey, who’s telling the story here? Anyway, yes, the alien did arrive on Earth, many years later. But he crash landed, and had no memory of who he was, or of any of his friends and family. Not even Marie. So he ran around a city, trying to find out more about who he was. And that’s when he met another alien.”

“But this alien was different. This alien was blue, and the other alien was black with red stripes. They ended up fighting a lot, believing the other to be a copy of themself. But over time, they became friends. After their friendship, they both found out the black alien’s home planet was going to destroy Earth!”

“Why was that, daddy?” Silver asked, helping continue the story.

“Well, during the years the black alien was in outer space, his home planet had lost all life. No more friends, no more family, no more Marie. And the home planet was now on a crash course to Earth and destroy everyone! So the black and blue aliens went up to space and saved the Earth! After that, they hung out a lot and went on adventures together…”

“And eventually... they fell in love. So the two aliens decided to live together from then on, and they lived happily ever after.”

Shadow looked down, seeing Silver dead asleep in bed, smiling. The hedgehog couldn’t help but kiss his son on the head before walking out of his room.

“Goodnight, Silver. See you in the morning.”


End file.
